


Captain Marvel

by Sarah_Carter_Rogers



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia Sexploitation, Carol returns to Earth, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, F/M, Painful Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Carter_Rogers/pseuds/Sarah_Carter_Rogers
Summary: Captain Carol Danvers returns to Earth after some unexpected news.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Maria Rambeau & Monica Rambeau, Carol Danvers & Original Female Character, Carol Danvers/Yon-Rogg
Comments: 32
Kudos: 48





	1. Living Dreams

**Friday May 12th 1995**

Vers woke with a start in the early hours of the morning, just as she had done for nearly six years. Sitting up she stretches her muscles, trying to banish the ache the nightmare had left in her.

She stands as the automatic shutter retracts from the window and gazes across the wide expanse of the city beyond. She readies herself and leaves, headed along the familiar passage ways to her commander's quarters.

When she arrives she knocks loudly on the door. After about a minute she hears a soft groan from the room and knows that he had heard her, Yon-Roog answers the door clearly still half-asleep and not to thrilled to be woken up. 

Yon-Rogg's voice clearly conveys his annoyance at the early morning wake up call. "Do you know what time it is?" 

"Can't sleep." 

Yon-Rogg, clearly still tired, just wants to go back to bed, "There are tabs for that." 

"Yeah, but then I'd be sleeping." An old argument the pair had had for a while. 

Yon-Rogg was not unsympathetic to her plight, "Dreams again?" he asked concerned, he was hoping this wouldn't take too long. He had dreams of his own to get back too. 

Vers pastes the sweet smile on her face that he can't resist, "Wanna fight?" 

Normally. 

"I have dreams of my own, that I want to get back to." 

Vers eyes flicker to a part of his anatomy that had clearly responded to said dream. "Clearly." he started to reach for the door controls again, Vers changed tactic "Want to... _fight_?" she said as she cocked her eyebrow. 

Yon-Rogg looked at her and a split second to decide. He pulled her in and hit the door control, sealing them off from the world, before pinning Vers to the locked door. 

Yon-Rogg attacked her lips as his hands roughly tore at her pants. She stepped out of them and slid them aside as he removed his own. 

He pulled back to look at her as he grabbed her by her legs and lifted her from the floor. Parting her legs his turgid organ entered her waiting orifice in one swift brutal stabbing action. 

Vers cried out in pain as Yon-Rogg, grunting, forced every inch into her tight space. Vers shuddered from the pain of the foreign invader filling her dry, unprepared body. 

She sighed in relief as the invader was withdrawn from her body only to cry out as Yon-Rogg swiftly re-enter her. Relief then pain, over and over coming ever more swift and hard as time progressed. 

Yon-Rogg looked at her, tears streaming down her face, blue and yellow lights shone deep in her eyes. 

The lights of her eyes danced and blazed as he entered her once more and her passage clamped down around him. Vers shuddered more violently then before as she cried out from the intensity of the feeling. Somewhere it had changed, pain became pleasure and relief became agony. 

Vers unwittingly threw Yon-Rogg across the room, leaving him splayed out across the floor. 

As Yon-Rogg drew panting breaths into his lungs, "Control," he instructed her as he stood, discarding his night shirt. He crossed to her, one hand on her face as the other opened her top. 

In a flash he threw her across the room, pulling her top from her body. She landed face down on the floor. He knelt between her legs as she tried to get up on her hands and knees. Yon-Rogg forced her shoulders to the floor again and lined up his member to her entrance, sliding in easily. 

He started to piston into her again, her cries muffled by the floor. After a time she started to fight him at his incessant use of her body, this had the effect of causing her more discomfort. 

The more it hurt, the more she fought. Until... 

Yon-Rogg felt the tell-tale signs of her passage starting to clamp down on him. She cried out as she sent them flying onto their backs, she took the chance to get clear grabbing her clothes. 

Yon-Rogg wasn't satisfied. He wanted, needed more. He knew what he needed to do to get it, "I'm sorry." Vers stopped, "I forgot, you wouldn't be used to it any-more." 

Vers crossed to his side, kneeling next to him. Had they really been lovers before. Taking the chance she swung her leg over and lowered herself onto him, when she settled down fully on him she opened her eyes and looked at him. "Stay still, like you said. I'm not used to it any-more." 

Yon-Rogg didn't care, so long as they didn't stop. She started to work him and after a time he could tell she was close. What's more, so was he. 

He drew her legs up and over his shoulders as he started to sit up, sliding his legs beneath him. His hands grasped her hips, keeping her in place, as he added more energy to their coupling. He kept moving until Vers was bent almost double, drawing himself deeper into her then he had been all morning. He could feel her clamping down on him, partly consciously to keep him from probing deeper, and partly unconsciously as she neared the end. 

Yon-Rogg picked Vers up by her arms, pulling her on and off of his member as he forced it deeper and harder into her. He heard her cry out as he felt her clamp down hard on his member, a few more harsh thrusts into her tightened orifice and he forced himself deeper as he too came spilling his seed deep into her fertile young body. 

The intensity of the experience left the pair in a sated sleep, still joined to each other. 

Yon-Rogg woke first and he cleaned himself up and got dressed while Vers continued to sleep. He was finished getting dressed by the time Vers woke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just bought Captain Marvel, watch four times in as many days. Something about these four lines inspired this fic.  
> Vers: Want to fight?  
> Vers: I'm fine thanks for asking.  
> Yon-Rogg: I'm fine thanks for asking.  
> Yon-Rogg: I used to find you amusing.


	2. Rescue on Torfa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter was more dark than I had intended. The sum total of certain milestones in place, positions taken. Solutions to reach them led me there.

**Sunday June 11th 1995**

A month later Vers woke from the same dream, readied herself. She took the same path she always took, until she was standing outside Yon-Rogg's quarters. She knocks, Yon-Roog answers the door still half-asleep. 

"Do you know what time it is?" 

"Can't sleep." 

"There are tabs for that." 

"Yeah, but then I'd be sleeping." 

"Dreams again?" 

Vers gives a slight nod at that, "Wanna fight?" 

At the training room Vers and Yon-Rogg continue to spar. When Yon-Rogg grabs Vers' right arm he pins it behind her. "You've got to let go of your past." 

"I don't remember my past." 

"It's causing you doubt, and doubt makes you vulnerable." The pair continue to fight. When Vers is forced onto the floor, she almost give into the temptation, her fist begins to glow orange. It would be so easy to win. 

"Control it. Lose control again and you'll have to commune with the Supreme Intelligence. There is nothing more dangerous to a warrior than emotion." Vers finds it funny causing Yon-Rogg to push her backwards. "Humor is a distraction. And anger? Anger only serves the enemy." 

The pair continues the fight, but when Yon-Rogg forced Vers to the ground, she retaliates, sending Yon-Rogg flying clear across the room. 

Yon-Rogg looks up across the way to Vers, something has changed. Vers had been making progress, nothing stellar. But enough that he was sure she would be allowed a greater role on the next mission. 

After this little outburst, he was concerned that that was now in jeopardy. That was out of his hands now. 

* 

Vers and the Starforce strike team, consisting of Att-Lass, Korath, Bron-Char & Minn-Erva, 'enjoyed' a little ribbing before the mission. 

Korath responds as Yon-Rogg enters, "Well thank you." 

Yon-Rogg address his team, "Listen up team!" pointing at Vers as he continues, "Knock it off." Exasperated Vers wisely remains silent, remembers why they are here. Yon-Rogg walks to the centre of the Helion and begins the holographic presentation of their mission parametres. "Alright, prepare for a search and rescue of our spy, Soh-Larr. The Skrulls have invaded yet another border planet, this time Torfa. Soh-Larr sent a warning signal, which we've intercepted, that his cover's blown. The Skrull General Talos has sent kill units to find him. Should they reach him before we do, the intelligence he has acquired over three years is as good as theirs. The accusors will bomb a Skrull stronghold here in the south. We slip in, we locate Soh-Larr and we get out, leaving them none the wiser. The Torfa populace; we are not to interfere with them nor them with us. Nothing compromises the security of our mission. Proceed with caution. Follow protocol before extracting him." Holo-presentation has come to an end 

Yon-Rogg looks to his team, "This is a dangerous mission, we must all be ready to join the collective if that is our fate today. For the good of all Kree!" 

Vers, Bron-Char, Korath, Minn-Erva and Att-Lass responed without thought, "For the good of all Kree!" 

* 

The team leave Hala, and head for Torfa. When they arrive the Accusers' ships moved to attack their designated targets, while the Helion went on their way to fullfil theirs. 

Once the Helion lands in the water, the team are sent out toward the shore. As they break surface they power down their environmental personal force-shielding, Yon-Rogg was quick to give orders, "Vers, track Soh-Larr's beacon. Att-Lass and Minn-Erva find elevation." 

Att-Lass and Minn-Erva break off from the rest off the team as they followed the beacon towards Soh-Larr's position. 

Minn-Erva reports what she see, "Locals on the periphery. Maybe a dozen." 

"Minn-Erva?" 

"Do you read me? Anybody copy?" 

"Repeat." The static in the comms could be an atmospheric problem, Yon-Rogg had no choice but to press on. 

Vers held the wrist display out, "His beacon's coming from that temple. Let's move. 

Yon-Rogg stopped her, "No. This is the perfect spot for an ambush. Only one way in, only one way out. 

"And we have to pass the locals." 

"We don't know if they are locals. Too risky." 

"You don't have to go with me. I'll go alone." 

"No! You won't." Yon-Rogg looks around, assessing their surroundings. Not happy, but with little choice, "Right. Keep a close radius, we lose comms we meet back at the Helion. Come on." 

"Att-Lass, you getting this?" 

"Copy. I see them." 

The team spread out while Vers sort out Soh-Larr. Locals took notice, started towards them, speaking their native tongue. 

"Get back!" 

"Commander!" 

"Get back. Back!" The locals either couldn't understand them, or didn't care. Yon-Rogg asked, "Minn-Erva, do you have eyes on this?" They drew their respective weapons, he address the locals "Get back!" Over comm, "Minn-Erva!" 

"Does anybody copy?" 

"I don't want to hurt you. Get back! Stay back!" 

The scene wasn't an better from Minn-Erva's position. Preparing to fire on the locals until Att-Lass lowers her gun. "They're locals. I found two dead, no green. They're just starving." 

All well and good, until Minn-Erva sees Att-Lass fighting against the locals over on the other side, a fight ensures ending when Minn-Erva shoots him in the chest, revealing him to be a Skrull. 

* 

Vers is in the temple trying to locate Soh-Larr. She sees somebody, her arm display lights up showing a string of Kree characters. "HGX-78" 

Soh-Larr replies "TRT79-VVX6" 

Now they had to get out of here. 

* 

Outside the situation was tense, Yon-Rogg and Bron-Char were surrounded by locals. 

"Get back!" Things soon deteriorated. 

"Skrulls!" 

* 

The static doesn't stop Yon-Rogg's warning, "Vers? Skrulls! It's an ambush." To fast 'Soh-Larr' shocks Vers with a Skrull weapon effectively paralysing her. 

* 

All pretence abandoned, the locals begin screaming and transforming back into their Skrull forms. Their weapons drawn, charging Yon-Rogg's position. 

"Vers!" 

"Incoming!" 

"Back to the Helion!" 

* 

Vers has limited movement capabilities, 'Soh-Larr' transforms revealing he is in fact Skrull General Talos. She can hear Yon-Rogg over comms, "Vers? Do you copy?" 

Vers addresses Talos, "How did you know the code?" 

"How about I tell you my secret? When you tell me yours?" Talos hits Vers again with the weapon, rendering Vers unconscious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the first bit seems a little familiar, beyond the movie, that's intentional.


	3. Escaping the Kllio, Destination: C-53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The great thing about starting during the movie, all dialogue is already set. Just need to fill in details and changes as needed. Can not guarantee pace of publication will remain consistent.  
> They do not give a name to the Skrull ship so I came up with Kllio (two l's pronounced like in Welsh words like Llewellyn) I had tried a [Skrull name generator](https://www.fantasynamegenerators.com/marvel-skrull-names.php), but none of them sounds right.

**Monday June 12th 1995**

Vers felt something tingling at her temples, she tried to scratch it, only to find she couldn't move. She opened her eyes, everything was a little blury. When he sight cleared enough she realised that the images she had been living in her head were on the screen, upside down. As a matter of fact so were her captures. 

An unfamiliar voice spoke, "This doesn't make any sense." 

"Do we have any information we can act on?" Talos asked of the first voice. 

"Just that Lawson was somewhere on the Planet C-53. We're on our way." 

"Then dig, dig, dig, deeper. Lawson is our link to that light-speed engine! And everything we're after..." 

Vers closed her eyes as one of the smaller skrulls came to check up on their prisoner. After a moment, he tapped her on the forehead. Clear that had done something to the monitor as Talos' next words indicated, "Oh. That did something. Try that again." 

The Skrull complies, taps Vers on the forehead twice. Something drew his attention upwards and to his left, one of the arm restraints was starting to glow a bright yellowy-orange colour. He didn't need to be told that that was not good as he, Oh-uh-ed. But before he could warn his compatriots he was knocked out as Vers broke herself free, knocking down all who came within her strike range. 

On instinct born of years of battle, one of the Skrulls raises his weapon. Hand forcing his subordinate to hold fire Talos orders "Not yet!" 

Vers then subdued him and the rest of skrulls before pinning Talos to the console, raising her right enclosed hand, still glowing, as if to strike a blow she asks, "What did you do to me?" 

"We're just after a little information." 

"What did you put in my head?" anger tinged her vocal tones. 

"Nothing that wasn't already there." 

Doubt entered her voice as she spoke her next words, "But those aren't my memories." 

Genuine pity entered Talos' voice, what ever she was one thing was certain she wasn't raise in Kree society her memories bore that out. "Yeah, its like a bad trip isn't it? I'm not surprised you can't keep it straight. They really did a number on you." 

"Enough of your mind games! What do you want?" 

"We're looking for the location of a Doctor Lawson and her light speed engine." 

"I don't know any Doctor Lawson." 

"Then why is she in your head?" 

Vers turned as she heard the cry of a skrull down the open corridor. Then one of the hatches opened onto another corridor and more skrulls poured into the room. Vers threw Talos into the nearest and started to fight the rest, taking off barefoot through the ship looking for a means of escape. Soon she finds her way blocked by a group of skrulls, another bringing up the rear, boxing Vers in. Holding up her encased hands, "You wouldn't know how these things come off would ya? No? Fine." 

She proceeds to fight the collective skrulls, nine in total, managing to get the upper hand. As she moved off she felt light headed, and her stomach was a little queasy, what had the skrulls done to her? 

Down another corridor she came across a hatch way, using her bare foot to use the access panel it opened to reveal a giant skrull. As she fought him two more came up behind her and used the staff weapons on her, trying to incapacitate her. Knocked on her ass she pushes herself backwards as she tries to blast them, to no avail. She pools all her powers into the bindings and eventually blasts them to pieces, knocking the skrulls back and send herself across the room. She turns to face the skrulls who had just entered and noted their collective concern. 

Looking over her shoulder she understood why, the passage was cracked and the creaking sound made her realise that that panel was all that stood between her and the harsh unforgiving vacuum of space. 

The panel caves and Vers grabs the first solid thing she could reach, triggering her helmet and environmental shield. Skrulls fly past her as she notice the door was jammed open by debris and remembering how she had inadvertently moved herself, charged up one fist and sent herself flying through the door before the debris escaped into space as well. 

Down the hall again she came across the room she had be held in, two of the little skrulls working the consoles, "Hey!" Vers said in a raised voice causing the two beings to put their hands up in surrender. Vers crosses the room and picks up her shoes and leaves, but not before blasting the screen as I replayed her memories. 

Vers made her way to the escape pods, putting her boots on as she went. She soon found them and tossed a skrull out of one, preceding to power up the craft. Suddenly the console erupted into sparks, Vers turn to see Talos holding a weapon pointed at her. "Leaving so soon? We're just getting to know each other." Vers raises her hand and unleashed a blast of energy in Talos' direction which he deftly rolls out of the way, giving Vers the opportunity to launch the escape pod. On the way down Vers learned the hard way how fragile these craft were, and how much damage one weapons blast can do. Slowly the craft disintegrated around her, leaving her with nothing but a fragment as the planet rushed towards her. 

Vers hit a building and went straight through the roof. Standing up, covered in and surrounded by dust and detritus from the roof, turning on the spot she examines where she had landed. Before completing a full revolution she spies a figure and blasts it, the newly headless figure erupted into flame, she realises that it was a cut out figure. 

Walking through the room, Vers tries to make contact, "Vers to Star Force Command. Do you read me?" Nothing, "Hello? Do you copy?" She picks up a box called 'The Right Stuff', placing it back she move out of the building and dusts herself off. 

Vers walks across the expanse to a wheeled vehicle, consistent with what she knew of C-53, knocking on its window when the passenger winds the window down she address him, "Hi, I'm Vers. Kree Star Force. Is this C-53? Do you understand me? Is my universal translator working?" 

"Yeah, I understand you." 

"Oh, good. Are you in charge of security for this district?" 

"Sort of. The movie theatre has its own guy." 

"Where can I find communications equipment?" The security officer points towards a shop towards the end of the strip of other such establishment, its sign proclaiming it Radio Shack. "Thank you." 

* 

Hours later the shop had opened and Vers managed to acquired what she needed. She used the rats nest of wires to utilise the local communication network to contact the Helion, "Come on." 

A hologram began to form, "Vers. Verify, CTC39." 

"GRX31600, I'm fine thank you for asking. Is everyone ok, what happened?" 

"Skrull ambush. I thought we'd lost you. Did you find Soh-Larr?" 

"It wasn't Soh-Larr. Talos simmed him, even knew his code." 

"That's impossible. That code was buried in his unconscious." 

"The Skrulls messed with my mind. The machine that they used, I think it was how they extracted Soh-Larr's code." 

"Vers, where are you?" 

"I'm on planet C-53. The Skrulls are looking for someone named Lawson." 

"Who?" 

"She's... who I see..." 

"She's what? Vers. Vers, what?" 

"She's a scientist. They think that she's cracked the code on light speed tech. I have to get to her before they do, or else they'll be able to invade new galaxies." 

"No. You've been caught once already. How far to C-53?" 

Yon-Rogg looked to his side, Vers heard Bron-Char's answer over the connection, "Closest jump point is 22 hours." 

"Vers. Hold your position until we get there, keep your comms online so that we can contact you." 

"No! What if they get a hold of it before..." The system started spouting something about codes as she lost the signal. 

Vers activates her beacon, once done she is disturbed by a man tapping on the glass.


	4. Due East. Hang a right at Memphis.

**Monday June 12th 1995**

Vers silently cursed herself for losing the Skrull, but fortunately she didn't leave empty handed. She found a little out of the way alcove and placed it into her suit and accessed the data held within. She only had time for a few fragments to be displayed before it start to cause problems with her suit and was forced to pull it. 

Vers found a building, she was able to use one of the internet cafe's computers to search for details she had seen on the Skrull device. Pegasus came up with no relevant results, but the Pancho's Bar did yield some results. She takes the folded up map out side and looks to locate Rosamond, the town it was in. A man on a two wheeled vehicle pulls up in the space she was standing in, "Nice scuba suit." He biker revs his engine, Vers look towards him before returning to the map. "Lighten' up honey, heh? Got a smile for me? 

Giving up on interacting with Vers the man switches and hops off the vehicle and enters one of the shops. Vers, being practical, acquires some clothes from one of the stores and jumps on the discarded bike. Donning the helmet she pulls out onto the road and makes the drive to Rosamond. 

Near the town she overtakes a utility vehicle and when she arrive she pulls to a stop in front. Pancho's Bar was a small bar for a small town. Vers entered into it and looked around, some of the 'memories' the Skrulls had dredged up overlapping with reality. On one of the walls Vers finds a number of aircraft pictures, looking close she notices the logo from the jacket Dr. Lawson wore on the tail of one particular craft. 

A man enters from the back, noticing her he asks, "What can I get ya?" 

"Where was this photograph taken?" Indicating the Pegasus plane. 

Having no clue he answers simply, "An airport?" 

Not sure if she should believe him, "Where's Pegasus?" 

Another man walked in from the back, the man from the payphone, "That's classified. Not unlike the file I started on you." The bartender could tell this was a conversation he wanted no part of, left them to it, "But I see you changed it up a bit since then. Grunge is a good look for you." 

Once the bartender was gone Vers addressed Fury, "Did you have a rough day Agent Fury?" 

"It's cool. You know, space invasion, big car chase, got to watch an alien autopsy. Typical 9 to 5." 

"So you saw one?" 

"I was never one to believe in aliens. But I can't unsee that." 

"This is gonna get a little awkward but I gotta ask." 

He understood her meaning, "You think I'm one of those green things." 

"Can't be too careful." 

"You are looking at 100 percent red-blooded Earth man." 

"I'm afraid I'm gonna need proof." 

"We talking cheek swab or urine sample." 

"No. The DNA would match." 

"Well my AOL password." 

"Skrulls can only simm recent memories of their host bodies." 

"Oh oh! You wanna get personal." 

The pair sit down, "Where were you born?" 

"Huntsville, Alabama. But technically I don't remember that part." 

"Name of your first pet." 

"Mr. Snooffers." 

"Mr. Snooffers?" 

"That's what I said. Did I pass?" 

"Not yet. First job?" 

"Soldier, straight out of high school. Got the ranks of full bird Colonel." 

"And then?" 

"Spy." 

"Where?" 

"It was the Cold War, we were everywhere. Uh... Belfast, Bucharest, Belgrade, Budapest. I like the B's. I can make them rhyme." 

"Now?" 

"Been riding a desk for the past few years, trying to figure out where our future enemies are coming from. Never occurred to me that they'd be coming from above." 

"Name a detail so bizarre a Skrull could never fabricate it." 

"If toast is cut diagonally, I can't eat it." Vers had trouble hiding a smirk, "You didn't need that did you?" 

"No. No, I didn't. But I enjoyed it." 

"Ok. Your turn. Prove you're not a Skrull." 

Vers simply raises her hand in a fist and points it towards the jukebox on the other side of the room and blasts it. She place her elbow on the table and her head on her hand as Fury looked around stunned. 

"And how is that supposed to prove to me that your not a Skrull?" 

"It's a photon blast." 

"And...?" 

"A Skrull can't do that. So a full-bird colonel turned spy turned SHIELD agent must have pretty high-security clearance. Where's Pegasus?" 

Fury led Vers to a black car waiting outside and he drove. Sometime later they arrived at a security checkpoint, a sign proclaiming Project Pegasus; Joint NASA USAF Facility. Once through the checkpoint they drove into the bunker and parked along side the other vehicles. While they were still alone Fury had Vers change aspects of her appearance so that no one would question her presence there. 

The pair were escorted to a security room and left there. Once they were out of the office they headed for sub-level 5 where the records were kept. On the way they came across a ginger cat, who seemed to have the run of the place. Fury got down on the cats level, and spoke cutsie to it. "Hey, there. How are you? Oh my goodness. Look at you. Just look at you. Aren't you the cutest little thing. Aren't you cute? And what's your name, huh? What's your name? 'Goose', cool name for a cool cat." 

Vers down by the records, turned towards Fury. "Fury." She nods towards the door. 

Fury turns to speak to Goose, "I'll be back." Fury crosses to the door Vers pointed towards. "Oh. Let me get my fingerprint out. Just let me unravel this puppy." He pulled out the sticky tape he had used to escape the security office. Vers points at the lock and shoots it clean away. "You sat there and watched me play with tape? When all you had to do was..." He imitates her. 

"I didn't want to steal your thunder." The pair walked into the room and the lights come on, they soon found the aisle they were looking for. "Huh. Lawson." she says as she pulls two boxes off of the shelf, hands one to Fury and places the other on the floor. Looking at one of the files she says, "Ha. Lawson's plan for the light-speed engine. I wonder why they terminated the project." 

Fury looks at a book from his box, "Um, maybe because she's cuckoo." Holding the book out for her to see. 

Taking the book from him, "Kree glyphs?" She takes the book from him, looking it over. "Lawson is not cuckoo. She's Kree." 

Looking through more of the papers he adds, "Well, she's dead." 

"What?" 

"She crashed the ASIS aircraft during an unauthorised test flight. Took a pilot down with her. That's why security here's so unfriendly. They're covering up a billion dollar mistake. Oh, and your light-speed engine is toast." He holds out a black and white photographs of the plane crash. 

"When did this crash happen?" 

"Six years ago. 1989." 

"Who was the pilot?" 

"Um, most of this thing's redacted but there is a testimonial here from a Maria Rambeau. Last person to see them both alive." His pager buzzes. "You OK?" She makes a non-committal sound, "Back in a minute. 

While Fury was gone Vers flipped through the testimonial, crash report and photographs. The photos trigger flashbacks of jets and Dr. Lawson. She remembers Lawson saying, "This isn't about fighting wars. It's about ending them." The flashback changes to a controlled crash of the plane from the schematics 

* 

Vers uses the contraption she had built to contact Yon-Rogg. "I know Lawson was Kree. She was here on C-53 and died in a plane crash. Do you know anything about this? 

"I just discovered a mission report sent from C-53. There's only so much I'm cleared to tell you Vers, but... Lawson was an undercover Kree operative named Mar-Vell. She was working on a unique energy core. Experimenting with tech that apparently could help us win the war." 

"Does it say anything about me?" Vers asked him. 

"Anything about you? No, of course not. Why would it?" 

"I found evidence that I had a life here." 

"On C-53?" 

"Mar-Vell is who I see in the Supreme Intelligence. I knew her. And I knew her as Lawson." 

"This sounds like Skrull simulation Vers." 

"No its not! 'Cause I remember I was here!" 

"Stop! Remember your training. Know your enemy. It could be you. Do not let your emotions undermine your judgement." 

"We're nearing the jump-point. Leave your beacon on so I can find you. We'll get to the bottom of this Vers. Together." 

"Ok." Not sounding at all convinced. 

Vers packs the equipment up and headed in search of Fury. She enters the stairwell and starts down the stair to sub-level 6, halfway down she stops as two pairs of feet ring against the metal. 

The female agent in lead speaks first, "Fury's colluding with the target." 

Coulson, clearly confused, "Then why did he call us in?" 

"All I know is that we take him in too. Dead or alive." 

"Dead or alive?" 

Vers realising Fury is in over his head heads back up to help. Vers re-enters the records room and sees Fury on his back with a man standing over him, holding a pair of glasses in his hands as if making a point. "But, they do kinda complete the look," His voice changes to one that was recognisable as belonging to Talos. "Don't you think?" 

Raising her hand she fired of a shot sending Talos flying, the sound of people heading in their direction became readily apparent. Vers blasted a hole through to the level above that they both went through. Will running away from the hole Vers had to ask, incredulous. "You called them in?" 

"My bad!" 

The pair make it to the stairwell and nearly run straight into Agent Coulson, gun raised. Vers prepares for a fight but the young agent's better instincts told him not to, just as the female agent voice rang out from the level above. "Coulson, you have eyes on them?" 

"They're not down here. Let's try up there." 

The pair continue down the many hallways before they barricade a door with a piece of metal. Vers holds her hand out expectantly, when Fury doesn't take the hint she hits him and tries again. 

"What?" 

"Your communicator. You obviously can't be trusted with it." He complies as agents try to break down the door. Vers and Fury seek cover and as they do Vers surveys the area, spotting a collection of aircraft they had seen earlier from above. 

On one of the aircraft Fury turns to Vers, "Do you know how to fly this thing?" 

"Uh... we'll see." 

"That's a yes or no question." 

She fiddles with some of the switches powering the engines up, "Yes." 

The aircraft lifts off, "That's what I'm talking about!" The agents shoot the aircraft to little effect. Vers takes the craft and they fly out of the mountainside hanger and pulls the craft into a steep climb. After a moment they both realise that they can hear meowing, look back and see Goose pushed back against a crate by the force of gravity and the upwards motion of the craft. "We've got a stowaway." 

"Hang on Goose." She drops the craft out of its steep climb, gaining altitude more steadily free Goose from his position. He moves to the cockpit and climbs on Vers' lap, she moves him from her lap and he lay down on top of the console. 

"Who's a good kitty huh? Huh Goose? Yes, that's right. Who's a good kitty Goose? You're a good kitty." 

Handing Fury the photo from the file Vers asks, "See anyone you know? Funny story... I arrived on Hala, near dead, no memory... That was six years ago." 

"So you think you're the pilot that went down with Dr Lawson." 

"I'm saying that the last person to see them alive can probably tell us." 

"Maria Rambeau." 

'Vers' makes an affirmative sound, "So how do we get to Louisiana?" 

"Due East. Hang a right at Memphis." 

"That agent, that stopped the Skrulls from finding us..." 

"Coulson. New guy. Guess he doesn't hate me yet." 

"Yeah well, give him time." 

"I guess he had a feeling, went with his gut against orders. It's a really hard thing to do. That's what keeps us human." 

"I get in trouble for that. A lot." 

"I see that about you," This draws a laugh from the pair. "Rescuing the guy how sold you out to the Skrulls. I guess that's not standard Kree operating procedure." 

"Well, I won't tell your boss if you don't tell mine."


	5. New Colour

**Monday June 12th 1995**

'Vers' and Fury made it to Louisiana by that evening. They landed in the homes expansive back yard, an old house with several outbuildings. They find Maria Rambeau in an open shed that had an small plane with plenty of room to spare, tinkering. 'Vers' was apprehensive about this conversation, unsure of if she was more scared of her being the pilot or not. 

Fury seemed to sense 'Vers' apprehension, hung back to give her the space she needed. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Maria Rambeau." 

A young girl hoped out of the plane and ran to 'Vers' and flung her arms around her, a big smile on her face, "Auntie Carol? Mum, it's Auntie Carol! I knew it, everybody said you were dead but we knew they were lying." 

"I'm not really who you think I am." 

The four of them moved into the house 'Vers' leaning against the counter explained what she knew to the mother and daughter. Stunned silence filled the room after the revelation. 

Maria broke it "That is the craziest shit I have ever heard." 

"Green-transforming aliens? There's no such thing." 

Fury answered the girl but really talking to 'Vers' "You're absolutely right, young lady. There is no such thing. 'Cause if there were, we would want to keep that to ourselves." 

"You don't believe me." 'Vers' walks around to a whistling kettle on the stove and place her hand on its side, her hand starts to glow and after a moment the kettle starts to boil. 

"No way. That's so cool." 

"Oh, ho. She can do a lot more than just make tea with those hands." 

"Like what? Show us." 

"Maybe later." 

"I kept all your stuff, I'll go get it." Monica rushes out of the room. 

'Vers' turns to Fury, "You want to give her a hand with that?" To which Fury makes a non-committal sound but left anyway, leaving Maria and 'Vers' alone. As he leaves 'Vers' cross the room and sits opposite to Maria. 

"You don't remember anything?" 

"I see... flashes. Little moments, but I can't tell what's real. If I could just piece together what happened that morning, maybe it'll all make sense?" 

"You woke me up, banging on my door at dawn. Your usual move. Back then we had to get up so early, the Air Force still wasn't letting women fly combat, so testing Lawson's planes was our only shot at doing something that mattered. And you wanted to race to base, in your old Mustang, and I wasn't about to argue, 'cause I knew my Camaro would dominate. But you cheated, took a shortcut." 

"Since when is a shortcut cheating?" 

"Since it violates the pre-determined rules of engagement." 

A cheeky smirk on 'Vers' lips as she said, "I definitely don't remember those." 

"Mmm, of course you don't." They laugh at the easy camaraderie. "When I got to the hanger, Lawson was agitated, she said 'she had lives to save'. She was trying to take the ASIS up herself, but you said..." 

Looking thought full, as the words come to her, "'If there were lives at stake, I would fly the plane.'" 

"Yup. Big hero moment. The kind of moment we've both been waiting for. The Doc was always unique. That's why I liked her. But, now you're saying she's from another planet." 

"I know this must be hard for you." 

"What, this part right here? No, no. Know what's hard? Losing my best friend, in a mission so secret they act like it never even happened." Maria's voice cracks a little as she continued, "Hard... is knowing you were out there somewhere, too damn stubborn to die. And now you come up in here after 6 years... with your super-charged fire-hands and you expect me to call you... I don't even know what... 'Vers'? Is that really who you are now?" 

"I don't know." 

Monica calls out to her Auntie Carol back. "Come look." 'Vers' goes to the formal dining room, a box of mixed belongs spread across the table. Monica holds out photo after photo for 'Vers' to look at, explaining what they show. "This is me and you on Halloween. I'm Amelia Earhart and you're Janis Joplin." Holding a photo of a young girl with a man, obviously her father, "Oh, this is you when you were little, you didn't get along with your parents so Mum said we became your real family. This is us on Christmas. I got my favourite bunny slippers." 

Monica keeps moving from photo to photo, "Here's another picture of when you were little. And this is how you right after you graduated..." She rattled of more and more before pausing, suddenly remembering something. "Oh wait. I forgot, your jacket. Mom doesn't let me wear it any-more after I spilled ketchup on it." 

'Vers' looks through the photos, and pieces of her life. She found a small pieces of burnt and broken metal, Carol Da... 55... 

Seeing 'Vers' looking at the piece of dog-tag Maria tells her, "That was all that survived the crash. Or so we thought." 

They were interrupted by Tom the neighbour knocking on the door. Once he is on his way a voice startled them from the kitchen door. "You know, you really should be kinder to your neighbours. You never know when you're gonna need to borrow some sugar." Fury drew his weapon and points it at the intruder, 'Vers' faces him her hands lighting up ready to strike. They see Talos leaning against the frame, milkshake in hand. "Now, hang on a second, before you go swinging those jazz hands around, making a mess in your friend's house... it's a lovely home, miss." 

Something caught Maria's eye outside, "Oh my God. What the hell?" 

"No one's gonna hurt the girl. Just, don't kill me. That would really complicate the situation." 

"I'm about five seconds from complicating that wall with some ugly-ass Skrull brains." Fury threatened. 

"I'm sorry I simmed your boss. But now I stand before you as my true self. Without deception." 

"And who is that, out there?" 

"Okay, that's a fair point. But I'm sure that you understand, I had to take some precautions. I saw you crush twenty of my best men with your hands bound. I just wanna talk." 

"Last time we talked, I ended up hanging from my ankles." 

"That was before I knew who you were. Before I found what made you different from the others. I have an audio recording from Pegasus, of your voice, from a plane crash six years ago. On a device I believe you call a 'black box'." 

"They told me it was destroyed in the crash. How'd you get it?" 

"Does she not understand? Young lady I have a special skill that kinda allows me to get into places I'm not supposed to be." 

"Call me 'young lady' again, and I'm gonna put my foot in a place it's not supposed to be." 

Genuinely confused by that Talos asks, "Am I supposed to guess where that is?" 

Fury and 'Vers' answer together, "Your ass." 

"Okay, I get it. We're all a little on edge here. But look, I just need your help decoding some coordinates. If you sit down, you listen to this, I assure you, it'll be worth your while." 

"Call your buddy back inside and I'll listen." 

"Deal." Goose picks that moment to rub himself against Talos' legs. Surprised, Talos jumps backwards. "Oh my God! Get that thing away! How'd that get in here?" 

'Vers' picks Goose up, holding her at arms length towards Talos, causing him to back up in fear. "The cat? This isn't what you're afraid of, is it?" 

"That's not a cat. That's a Flerken." 

Fury laughs at the absurdity, "A Flerken?" 

"Mum?" They all turn to the sound of Monica's voice, Fury hiding his gun. Confused as to how her mother was inside turns to see the woman she believed to be her mum is actually one of the aliens her Auntie Carol was talking about. 

* 

They move out into the barn, which is being used as a makeshift office and put the CD into the computer to listern to the Black-bos recording. When it finally starts to play all the jumbled pieces of that day slot into place. After hearing what had transpired, remember what had happened to her 'Vers' left the office feeling confused and betrayed. "He lied to me." Turning to Maria, Fury, and Talos, "Everything that I knew was a lie." 

"Now you understand." 

"What? What do I understand now?" 

"Yon-Rogg killed Mar-Vell. He killed her. Because she found out that she was on the wrong side of an unjust war." 

"I saw the ruins on Torfa." 

"Ruins that the Accusers are responsible for. My people lived as refugees on Torfa. Homeless, ever since we resisted Kree rule and they destroyed our planet. Now the handful of us that are left, will be slaughtered next...unless you will help me finish what Mar-Vell started. The coordinates you found, would've powered a light-speed ship capable of carrying us to safety. A new home, where the Kree can't reach us." 

"Lawson always told us that her work at Pegasus wasn't to fight wars, but to end them." 

"She wanted you to help us find the core." 

"Well, I already destroyed it." 

"No, you destroyed the engine. The core that powered it is in a remote location. If you help us decode those coordinates, we can find it." 

"You'll use it to destroy us." 

"We just want a home. You and I lost everything at the hands of the Kree. Can't you see it now? You're not one of them." 

"You don't know me. You have no idea who I am. I don't even know who I am!" The agony of uncertainty tarnished her voice. 

"You are Carol Danvers. You are the woman on that black box risking her life to do the right thing. My best friend... who supported me as a mother, and a pilot when no one else did. You're smart and funny, and a huge pain in the ass. And you are the most powerful person I knew, way before you could shoot fire from your fist." 'Vers' fights the tears trying to escape, "You hear me? You hear me?" 

* 

They move into the house to continue the conversation, "I know I don't deserve your trust but you were our only lead. We discovered that your energy signature matched Mar-Vell's core. Now, we know why. If only you knew, the importance of it to me. I just need your help decoding the coordinates to Mar-Vell's lab." 

"Those weren't coordinates. They're state vectors." 

"Orbital positioning and velocity." 

"You didn't find her lab on Earth, because it's not on Earth." 

"That was the location on the day of the crash six years ago. If we track its course, we'll find it, in orbit, right now." 

"It's just basic physics." 

Talos turns to his scientist, "In orbit? Was that so difficult to figure out? I mean, you're my science guy, right?" 

"Yon-Rogg will catch up to you soon. We've got to get the core before he does." 

"You're going to space?" 

"In what?" 

"A few tweaks to your vessel should do it. I can handle the modifications." 

"Hmm. Your science guy." Fury say clearly unimpressed. 

**Tuesday June 13th 1995**

Yon-Rogg locates Vers beacon and heads to the location. He find it in a vast swampy region with wooden walkways located in a small wooden shack. He walks into the building to be greeted by Vers, "What took you so long?" 

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." 

"PRY46-B..." 

"No, no codes. That system is fallible, as we've learned." 

"Okay, then let's do this." 

"Who do I see when I commune with the Supreme Intelligence?" 

"The person you most admire and respect, I guess. But you would never tell me who." 

"And what is your earliest memory of Hala?" 

"Transfusion. Blue blood running through my veins." 

"Whose blood?" 

"Yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This moment was a brilliant piece of writing.  
>  **Monica:** _You have the chance to fly the coolest mission in the history of missions. And you're gonna give it up to sit on the couch and watch Fresh Prince with me? I just think that you should consider the kind of example you're setting for your daughter._


	6. The Death of Norex

**Tuesday June 13th 1995**

"You woke me up every day for years, one month before Torfa there was a difference, what was it?" 

'Vers' hesitates, to long. Yon-Rogg shoots 'Vers', she flies backwards. Yon-Rogg walks up to her keeping his gun pointed at her face. 'Vers' shifted, revealing she was in fact a Skrull, "What have you done with her?" 

"You're too late." 

Yon-Rogg starts to leave, turning around he asks "She knows?" 

Norex glared defiantly at the Kree, Yon-Rogg shoots him. Weapon back in its holster he called up a hologram of Ronan. "Ronan, Skrulls have infiltrated C-53. Come at once." 

"For the good of all Kree, Commander the infestation will be eradicated." 

* 

After piloting them to Mar-Vell's laboratory she joined Maria, Fury, Talos and Goose as they walked through the deserted corridors of the cruiser. Talos bent to pick up a discarded baseball from the floor. Soon the quintet came across a wide open room with a blue glowing light source at the other end. Goose jumps up onto the scaffold holding the core and scratches it, with Maria they look at it. 

"Is that it? The core?" Maria asked. 

"In her notes, she called it the Tesseract." she removes it from the holder, tossing it in the air like a baseball. 

Looking at a desk Maria covered in six year old stuff. "Whoa. What was Lawson doing with all this kid stuff?" Opening up a lunch-box allowing her to place the Tesseract in it. Closing the lid as Fury coughed deliberately, drawing every-ones attention to a cup of tea, still steaming. "We're not alone." 

Talos began vocalising loudly, soon there were people coming out of the shadows suddenly one of the female skrulls ran towards Talos and embraced him. "Talos!" 

"He didn't come here for the Tesseract." He came for his family. 

"It's okay." Directed to a child who comes across to them, "We didn't know what to do. Mar-Vell warned us not to send a signal for any reason or the Kree would find us." 

"You did the right thing. It's okay, it's okay. She's alright. She's a friend." 

"I'm not gonna hurt you." 

"She led me to you." 

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." 

"Carol, this is war. My hands are filthy from it too. But we're here now. You found my family. This is just the beginning. There's thousands of us separated from each other... scattered throughout the galaxy." 

The little girl led her to a pinball machine that was off to one side, pointing to the high score proudly. 

"If I played the same pinball machine for six years I'd have some high scores too." 

The door open, Yon_Rogg and his team enter, "Fraternising with the enemy?" They are surrounded. Yon-Rogg walks towards the pinball machine, throwing Goose along the floor. Talos positions his wife behind him, the Kree disarm Fury and Maria. Looking at her, "What did you do to your uniform?" 

"They got in her head. Just like we thought." 

"The Supreme Intelligence will set her straight." 

Talos pleads, "You can see they're not soldiers, let them go. You can have me." 

"And the core?" 

"You lied to me." 

"I made you a better version of yourself." She closes her fist and bright light surrounds it, "What's given can be taken away." The chip at her neck turning her power off. Angered beyond reason she lashes out at him. Out classed he defeats her, rendering her unconscious. 

* 

When she wakes she is in a weird landscape she remembered all to well. The Supreme Intelligence appeared before her, music playing in the background. "There she is. Seems like you time on C-53 jogged the old memory. This jacket? It's killer by the way. The music, it's a nice touch." 

"Let... me... out." 

"No can do." 

"If you hurt them, I will burn you to the ground." 

"With what exactly? Your powers came from us." 

"You didn't give me these powers. The blast did." 

"And yet, you've never had the strength to control them on your own." 

She tries to fire off a blast, but with a snap of 'her' fingers the Intelligence causes a spark at her neck, causing pain to bring her down. Breathing through the pain, "I never had the chance to try." 

Brushing this off the Intelligence continued as if she hadn't said anything, "You did good, ace. Thanks to you, those insidious shape-shifters will threaten our borders no more." 

"I used to believe your lies. But the Skrulls are just fighting for a home. You're talking about destroying them because they won't submit to your rule. And neither will I." 

"We found you. We embraced you as our own." 

"You stole me. From my home, my family, my friends." She tries to punch the Intelligence, fist going through the 'skull'. The Intelligence throws her against an invisible wall. 

"It's cute how hard you try. Remember... without us...you're weak." She falls through the wall, a montage of her life playing out before her eyes, every fall, every crash. "You're flawed. Helpless. We saved you." She falls until she lands in a thud. "Without us... you're only human." 

"You're right. I'm only human." She remembers all those fall, and how quickly she stood up after. 

"On Hala, you were reborn. Vers." She opens her hand, a burnt piece of metal within VERS-4851-AF. 

A tear rolling down her cheek she defiantly declares, "My name... is Carol." Carol starts to fight her way out, unaware of the affect it has out side the simulation. "I've been fighting with one arm tied behind my back. But what happens..." Carol reaches up to the chip on her neck pulling it out. "...when I'm finally set free?" Carol drops it to the floor. With full access to her power Carol breaks free, knocking down the Kree watching over her and taking the lunch-box. 

Carol travels through the ship and disables the two Kree who were guarding Fury and Maria. Disbelieving what he is seeing Fury asks, "You know you're glowing, right?" 

"I'll explain it later." Carol opens the lunch-box revealing the Tesseract within, "Take the Tesseract, leaving the lunch-box." 

Fury mistakenly believing she is addressing him, unbuckle Goose's collar and asks, "Me?" 

"Yes." 

"I'm not touching that thing." 

"Want me to get you an oven mitt?" Goose opens her mouth, giant tentacle reaching out to pick up the Tesseract, leaving the lunch-box before swallowing it. Stunned Fury drops her. 

"Get the Skrulls in the QuadJet and go. Take the Flerken with you." 

"What about you?" 

"I'll buy you some time!" Carol calls back as she runs off with the lunch-box. 

* 

Carol sitting on the handrail of an overhead gantry-way, legs swinging. "Hey Guys. Arm-wrestle for the Tesseract." 

"I used to find you amusing. Let's put an end to this!" 

Carol stands on the gantry, facing off against her former team-mates. When they move towards her she punches the gantry, collapsing it. Carol then proceeds to dominate in every fight they give her. 

Face to face with Minn-Erva Carol asks, "You knew all along. Is that why we never hung out?" 

"No. I just never liked you." Carol knocks her down. 

Att-Lass manages to get an upper hand on Carol pinning her to the ground, "Don't make me do this." 

"Okay." Carol uses her free hand to use her power to blast them across the room, and Att-Lass off her back. 

Eventually the battle was between Carol and Yon-Rogg, eventually he got the upper hand on her with the use of his gauntlets. He used them to pin Carol to the wall with the debris the battle had created. She uses her power to free herself. A sickening thud resounded as the lunch-box hit the deck, the catch failed and the lid flipped open revealing the absence of the Tesseract. 

Yon-Rogg silently pleased at the deception "Nice diversion." 

Carol taunted with an tone of feigned innocence and humour, "I could've swore, I put it in there." 

Yon-Rogg escaped while the Kree who had recovered tried to delay her. She caught up with him as he closed the hatch, the craft dropped from the ship with Carol clinging to the fin. She managed to make her way till she could attack Yon-Rogg, his gauntlets made quick work with her leaving her to plummet towards the Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I have the time, inspiration and the inclination I will do the alternate version of the end of the Skrull check. If I do it will be short.


	7. Ruby Slippers

**Tuesday June 13th 1995**

Carol finds herself hurtling fast towards the Earth, in fact she had already hit terminal velocity. That word set her heart racing, terminal. She tried to do what Yon-Rogg had been trying to teach her, she was loath to admit it but he was right she needed to control her emotions. But he was also wrong, emotions weren't in and of themselves dangerous. She closed her eyes and focused on what she was feeling about this situation. 

When she opened her eyes she was hovering two feet above the ground. She looks up and see green flashes across the sky, the was only one thing on the planet that was the cause and target. She headed in that direction. 

She came across Yon-Rogg as he was attacking the Quadjet, her anger welling in the pit of her stomach as she raced towards his craft. She damaged it, sending it careening off on a drunken flight path. It was then that the full impact of what she was doing hit her, all her life she had wanted to fly and now she could. No plane. 

Carol's relief and elation was short-lived as she heard the almighty clap that could only mean a flotilla of ships arriving above the planet. She turned towards the sound, her heart stopped. Kree Accusers, their arrival was never good for the planet. Each ship launched their complement of ballistic warheads at the planet. 

Carol flew towards the first one trying to alter its decent speed until she could throw it back towards the others, the explosion cascaded through the rest. Carol knew she had to tackle the ships, while they remained no one would be safe. 

Drones where launched against her, absorbing the weapons fire she destroyed the drones. She flew towards the nearest ship and with her power she flew through it, destroying it in one fell sweep. She went to before the bridge of the lead ship, called on all of her power and 'flexed her muscles' sending a clear message to its captain. They retreated from the planet. 

Carol returned to Earth to deal with Yon-Rogg. She landed near the craft, by the looks it was a controlled crash. She walked towards him, and he drew his weapons. 

As she neared he thought better, re-holstering his weapon and deactivating his gauntlets. "I'm so proud of you. You've come a long way since I found you that day by the lake. But can you keep your emotions in check long enough to take me on? Or will it get the better of you, as always? I always told you... you'll be ready, the day you can knock me down as yourself. This is that moment. This is that moment, Vers! Turn off the light show, and prove, prove to me, you can beat me without..." 

Carol had heard enough, she hits him with a blast that sent him flying into the small nearby rock escarpment. She closes the distance until she was stand over him. "I have nothing to prove to you." 

Carol reached out a hand, Yon-Rogg knew he was beaten, takes it. Instead of helping him up she drags him towards the craft. 

Carol entered coordinates, the computer responded "Destination: Hala." 

"I can't go back empty-handed." 

"You won't be empty-handed. I'm sending you with a message. Tell the Supreme Intelligence that I'm coming to end it. The war, the lies, all of it." 

"You can't do this." 

The craft needed an extra boost to make it back to Hala, Carol provided it firing energy into the engines and it took off. 

* 

That evening the group were enjoying dinner around the table. When they had arrived back they had found Mrs. Rambeau and Monica cooking up a storm with a pot of her famous gumbo. Mr. and Mrs. Rambeau stayed long enough to give Carol their best before returning to their home. 

Talos, Soren and their daughter join them for a meal. Not over-fussed by the dish, they quietly ate it grateful for the hospitality. 

Carol was the one who found fault with the dish, "Has your mother changed the recipe? I used to love her gumbo." 

"No, it's still the same. You've just been eating too much of that space food, forgotten what really Louisianan cooking tastes like." 

The plates were cleared and they talked about the days events, "I can't believe you got into the raddest dogfight ever." Carol knew she would have enjoyed it. 

"I'd say you arrived just in time." 

"That's some nifty flying you did out there. SHIELD could always use a good pilot like you." 

"I'll consider it. As long as you don't call my flying nifty again. How's your eye?" 

"Getting better every second." 

"Just so I'm clear, you were Soh-Larr, and the SHIELD agent?" 

"Keller. Tied my boss up, stole his identity." 

"I borrowed his likeness. I'm no thief." 

"It's a little like thief." 

"Whose side are you on?" 

"You're good to go here 'til you recover, but you and your family will need a new look." 

"I could go back to being your boss." 

"Please don't." 

"Come on. I love sporting his beautiful blue eyes." 

"No way, you guys have the best eyes. Don't ever change your eyes." 

"I'll help you find a home. Finish what Mar-Vell started." 

"They can stay here with us, can't they, Mum?" 

"They won't be safe here, baby. Auntie Carol is right. They need their own home." 

"I'll be back before you know it." 

"Maybe I can fly up and meet you halfway." 

"Only if you learn to glow, like your Auntie Carol." 

"Or maybe I'll build a spaceship. You don't know." 

"He doesn't." 

* 

Carol and Maria were saying their goodbyes from the back lawn of her house, Monica came outside with a leather jacket in hand. 

"We got the ketchup stain off." 

"Thanks, Lieutenant Trouble. It's hard for me to say goodbye, too." Carol places the jacket on. 

"Go on." 

After a split second Carol takes off, headed for the Kree cruiser that was Mar-Vell's laboratory. All the Skrulls were waiting on-board for her. She turns to take one last look at Earth before she and the Skrulls head out at light-speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the movie. Don't count on such a quick pace going forward, I have to write where my head is at.  
> The next chapter **may** contain the reason Carol returns to Earth.


	8. There's No Place Like Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter does contain why she returns home.

**Wednesday, September 20th 1995**

It took a little over three months for Carol and the Skrulls to find them a new home, beyond the reach of the Kree. 

A week after the Skrulls started to build on the surface, scans of the system showed a problem on the outskirts. An asteroid was set to collide with the planet nine months from now. 

The size, while enough to cause havoc for the refugees, was not much bigger than the ballistic missile Carol had successfully stopped back on Earth. Carol headed out to the edge of the solar system to gently nudge the asteroid off its course. 

Carol worked to push it off course and onto the course needed to see it safely pass the planet. It took a lot of effort, by the end Carol felt light headed. The last thought she had was of trying to contact the ship to let them know before blackness claimed her. 

**Thursday, September 21th 1995**

When Carol came to Soren was hovering over her, a look of concern etched onto her face. "Carol, are you alright? How do you feel? 

Carol sat up, "Confused. Wasn't I just pushing an asteroid off course?" 

"That was yesterday." 

"Yesterday?" Carol was suddenly more alert than she had been a moment before. "What happened? How did I get here?" She started to sit up. 

Soren tried to stop her, "You need to take it easy." 

"The asteroid?" 

"Safely diverted," Carol laid back down, she sighed in relief. "Take care of yourself." 

Just then Toren entered, his attention on the pad in hand. "How are you feeling today, Carol?" 

"Confused, what happened to me?" 

"You over-exerted yourself." Toren activated a medical hologram of Carol's body, it enlarged until the area in question could easily be seen, "You're pregnant Carol, a healthy child of just over twelve weeks." 

"That's impossible!" 

"The scan is quite clear, human female eighty-eight days gestation. Given human reproductive biology, sexual intercourse occurred between eighty-eight and ninty-five days ago." 

"No..." She laid back down and covered her eyes, "The last time I had sex, the only time I had sex, was over four months ago. On Hala. 

"You're basing gestation on human norms, but what about Kree physiology. The father is a Kree, would that affect gestation." 

Toren imputed this new data, on the hologram three Kree letters kept appearing. English equivalents would be TYD. Frustrated with this he entered new data, "According to this, a Kree pregnancy of your term would be between four and a half and five months. 

"According to this data, Human-Kree hybrids are not geneticly viable. If you are certain this child is such a hybrid, she would be the first recorded birth of such a child." 

This news made Carol physically ill, she had just learned about the child and she was already in danger. 

**Thursday, September 28th 1995**

Carol was lying in her room, her hand resting on her abdomen, when the door slid open. "Carol, are you alright? I have been buzzing for five minutes." Soren's voice rang out as the door slid shut once again. 

"Does Toren need me for more scans? I thought he had enough." 

"Yes he does." Carol sat up, allowing Soren to sit beside her, "Have you thought about where you want to have the child?" 

"Honestly, I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. Why?" 

"In Skrull culture it is customary for a mother to cloister herself with mothers of her own clan. Especially for a new mother, such as yourself. 

"Talos told me we are unloading as much material as the settlers may need before heading out in search of others. He has already plotted a search course which will take us close to Earth, we will be able to drop you home in one month." 

Carol hugged Soren, "Thank you." 

"This extra time will allow Toren to further study your child's development, and give you a more accurate due date. He is also arranging a hand held medical scanner, so that you can document your child's growth." Carol could understand that, this child would be unique so knowing what is normal for her would not be a simple thing. 

**Monday, October 30th 1995**

A little over a month later Carol stood on the bridge of the cruiser watching as they entered Earth's orbit. After she had said her goodbyes Carol headed outside, drifting away from the cruiser. One final wave goodbye before Carol slowly made her way down to Maria's home in Louisiana. 

As she neared the property she saw someone running across the open expanse from the shed. This drew forth a smile from Carol, she came in to land near Monica "Hey 'Lieutenant Trouble'." She greeted the young girl. 

"Auntie Carol," the girl exclaimed, "I missed you." She added as she wrapped her arms around her Auntie Carol. "Mum's gonna be so surprised." The pair headed for the shed where her mother was once again working on the plane. "Mum..." Monica called out "... look who's here." 

Her mother looked up, surprise then joy crossed her face as a whispered "My god." left her lips. "Carol, I wasn't expecting you." The long time friends hugged glad for their unexpected reunion. When the pair pulled back Maria spoke, "Let's go inside." before heading inside with her friend and her daughter. 

**Wednesday, November 22nd 1995**

Carol stood in her bedroom at Maria's house, looking at herself in the mirror. She ran her hand down along her body and across her growing baby bump, a smile tugged at her mouth. "Thinking about your baby?" Her friend and hostess Maria announced her arrival. 

Carol just looked at her, "Wondering what she will look like." 

"You're certain it's a girl?" Maria joined Carol in running her hands across her friend's expanded belly. 

Carol smiled, "Kree medical tech is pretty advanced." 

"How do you picture her looking?" 

Carol got a glazed far away look to her eye, sighing as she thought of her child, "I hope she has his eyes." Maria looked perplexed at that, "Even after I learned the truth, there was always something about his eyes. But that would probably make it harder for her to pass herself off as human." 

Maria pulled her hand away, "I never asked, but, who is her father? Was he one of the Kree on Mar-Vell's ship?" 

"Yon-Rogg." 

Maria thought that through, "He was the team leader, wasn't he?" 

"Yes." 

"Before you learned the truth, did you love him?" Carol couldn't answer, a tear rolling down her eye, "Did he love you?" 

"I don't know." Carol couldn't forget what he had said about her on the Kree cruiser _'I used to find you amusing'_. She didn't want to admit it out loud but he couldn't have loved her if he had found her amusing, inanimate objects and _'lower'_ forms of life were amusing. 

Carol didn't know what was worse, if he saw her as a sex toy or an animal. 

After a minute of quiet Monica ran into the room excited, "They're here!" 

Carol looked perplexed, "Who's here?" Maria just smiled and led her friend down to greet their 'guests'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stopped here because not all of us live in America and I want to feel comfortable with my writing about an American holiday before posting it.  
> Anyone willing to guess as to who the guests are?


	9. ... and baby makes four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided, I couldn't be bothered writing about Thanksgiving. A sappy glorified pile of mush.  
> The answer to whom was the guests is Steven Danvers and his family (Thanksgiving is a family affair, who else really?)  
> Good guesses from [GNorman_12](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/319851745).  
> A short chapter, enjoy.

**Tuesday, May 14th 1996**

Carol joined Maria and Monica for breakfast, she felt like a whale with her gravid belly preventing her pulling her chair flush. After the trio had finished Monica cleared the table leaving the adults to talk. 

A little while later Monica was kissing her mum and Auntie Carol goodbye as she left for the start of school. 

As lunch time approached Carol could hear the distinct sound of a quinjet approaching the property. Maria exited the house and went to meet the agents, Carol remained uncomfortably resting. 

A few minutes later Maria returned, clearly not happy about something, with an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. in tow. 

"Captain Danvers, a pleasure to see you again." Agent Phil Coulson greeted her. 

A tired smile crossed her face, "Agent Coulson, always good to see you." She shifted uncomfortably trying to lay in a way that the excess weight would be less bothersome. 

"Congratulations on the baby." 

Carol ran her hand over her distended stomach, "Thank you." 

He nervously pointed to her belly, "May I?" she just nodded. He placed his hand on her and soon he could feel the baby kicking, "Wow he's strong.' 

"She." 

"Pardon?" 

"You said _'he'_ she's a girl." 

After a little while Maria came back out, "Hey Carol, I'm sorry I have to go." 

"S.H.I.E.L.D. stuff?" 

"Yeah, and Mrs Wilson wasn't there... will you be alright by yourself?" 

"Of course." Carol just waved her off. 

"I don't like leaving you alone, especially at this time..." 

"I could stay?" Agent Coulson offered in such a way it sounded more like a question. 

Maria looked relieved, "Could you?" 

"Of course, what do you need?" 

"She just needs someone here in case I go into labour? I told her, the scan shows I have another fortnight left." 

"And as I keep telling you... Babies stick to their own timetable." She turned to Agent Coulson. "Don't let her give you any trouble, 'kay. She needs to rest as much as that baby will let her." 

"Yes, ma'am." 

Maria hugged Carol awkwardly, "Don't overdo it." Carol just smiled, "See you when I get back." And with that she headed towards the quinjet and left. 

**Thursday, May 16th 1996**

Maria arrived home, exhausted. A _'day-long-mission-if-that'_ ended up taking much more time than had been expected. She tip-toed in through the front door, not wanting to wake anyone, only to run nearly into Agent Coulson. 

She whispered, "Agent Coulson, I hope she didn't cause you too much trouble?" 

"I now know if one of my co-workers ends up being abducted by aliens and come back pregnant, I'm staying well clear at the end." Just then to punctuate that news she heard the distinct sound of a newborn crying. 

Maria smiled, "She had the baby!" More a statement then a question. 

"Yes she did." Looking decidedly uncomfortable. "Now you're here, I'm bowing out." He stepped past her and exited the house. 

Maria went upstairs and entered the nursery, to seeing her best friend trying clumsily to breast feed her daughter. 

Looking up the exhausted new-mother smiled, "Hey," she started in a whisper, "fun trip?" 

"Very, you seemed to have had some excitement too." 

"I don't think Phil will look at me quite the same way again." 

"Phil? Agent Coulson?" 

"Yeah. After being at the business end of delivery I think some familiarity can be assumed." Maria grabbed a nearby cloth and handed it to her friend when she recognised the signs that the little one had had enough. "Thank you." 

The pair looked down at the baby, "Have you thought of a name yet?" 

Carol just looked into the baby's baby-blue eyes, and smiled, "Yes, Maria... I'd like you to meet..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to stop here because I haven't chosen a name for the baby. I try to find "fitting" names like in a Harry Potter fic, [Unpleasant Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531631?view_full_work=true), I chose Amaris. A Greek name meaning _'child of the moon'_.   
> Anyone with any name suggestions I am willing to consider only ones that have the most basic etymology.  
> I can't think of any good story ideas for when she is growing up so unless someone suggests a/some good one(s) I will be jumping directly to the MCU movies in coming chapters.  
> Though I didn't include it here I can imagine Maria enjoying the _'I was right'_ moment.


	10. Calm Before the Storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote enough that didn't need her to be named. Enjoy.

**Tuesday, May 1st 2012**

Agent Phil Coulson could do nothing but watch as the ground behind the truck collapsed until the driver past the bounds of the underground facilities tunnel network and the collapse subsided. 

Holding a walkie talkie to his mouth Coulson addressed the man over the airwaves, "Director?" No reply he tried again, "Director Fury, do you copy?" 

He heard a familiar voice emanating from the inbuilt speaker, "The tesseract is with a hostile force. I have men down. Hill?" 

Another voice began to speak, strained by recent events, "A lot of men still under, don't know how many survivors." 

"Sound the general call. I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that briefcase." 

"Roger that." 

"Coulson, get back to base. This is a Level Seven. As of right now, we are at war." 

**Thursday, May 3rd 2012**

Agent Coulson and Captain Rogers exited the quinjet and onto the deck of the helicarrier where they were meet by Agent Romanoff, "Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers." Coulson introduced the pair. 

Ever the gentleman the Captain addresses the agent, "Ma'am?" 

"Hi." Turning to Coulson, "They need you on the bridge. They're starting the face-trace." 

"See you there." Coulson leaves the pair as he heads in. 

"It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon." Unsure if the Captain knew how much of a fan-boy Coulson was asked, "Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?" 

"Trading cards?" 

"They're vintage, he's very proud." As Agent Romanoff told him as the pair approached another unassuming man. 

Addressing the man before him, "Dr. Banner." 

Dr. Bruce Banner accepted the outstretched hand of the famous super soldier before him, "Oh, yeah. Hi. They told me you'd be coming." 

"Word is you can find the cube." 

"Is that the only word on me?" 

"Only word I care about." 

Taking in the strangeness of their surrounds, "It must be strange for you, all of this." 

Looking around for him it didn't feel so strange, "Well, this is actually kind of familiar." 

Bringing reality crashing back into the pair Agent Romanoff spoke, "Gentlemen, you might want to step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breath." 

"Is this a submarine?" 

"Really? They want me in a submerged, pressurised metal container?" They move to the edge and watch the engine begin to exit the water, "Oh, no. This is much worse." The trio head inside out of the buffeting winds. 

The doors part as they enter the bridge to a flurry of activity, agents sitting in front of their view-screens working. 

"We're at level, sir." Maria Hill turns as she informs her boss. 

"Good. Let's vanish." Turning to the two men, gob-smaked by their surrounds, he addresses them, "Gentlemen." Rogers reaches into his pocket and pulls a note out and without looking hands it to the man. Turning to Banner, offers his hand to the man, "Doctor, thank you for coming. 

"Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh... how long am I staying?" 

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear." 

Indicating the search Banner asks, "Where are you with that?" 

Coulson turns to face the man to answer, "We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell-phones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." 

"That's still not gonna find them in time." 

"You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" 

"How many are there?" 

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put their spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?" 

"Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please." 

Romanoff leads the doctor to a corridor headed for the laboratory. "You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys." 

"Really, you have a Commodore 64?" 

"I'm not sure." 

"Oh! You're very young." 

With Banner _'entertained'_ Fury turned to the next issue as he moved to within earshot of the man, "Coulson!" 

"Director?" 

"Status on Danvers?" 

Coulson was puzzled by the request, "Sir, Agent Rambeau reported months ago that Captain Davers would be off-world for the foreseeable future..." 

"I am aware." 

Coulson suddenly had a very bad feeling about this, "Sir? She's just a kid!" 

"That I am very well aware. I am also aware that she is a _'child of the Tesseract'_ and as such the only human on this planet that can hold the damn thing." 

Coulson knew it was pointless to resist the Director on this, "Yes, sir." He left to follow his orders. 

Fury walked down the middle of the bridge stopping halfway there, "Agent Hill." She turned to face him, "Did you tell the Council that Barton had been compromised? 

"Was that not procedure?" Fury resumed his walk, "Did you tell them who exactly was on your response team?" 

He briefly looked back at the woman, "Doesn't appear that I have to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter does include her name so until I come up with one or someone suggests a good on it may take a while before I post again.  
> Eagle eyed viewer may have notice a [deleted scene ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CFl7Cg0zWr4)being added (I couldn't resist).


	11. Battle on the Helicarrier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not entirely happy with the name choice but it is the best of the options I found.

**Friday, May 4th 2012**

The screen goes black after Fury's _'conversation'_ with Loki, a small smile crossed Dr. Banner's lips as he addressed the others in the room, "He really grows on you, doesn't he?" 

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Rogers asked the man's brother. 

Brought back to the present, "He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract. 

"An army? From outer space?" 

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." 

"Selvig?" 

"He's an astrophysicist." 

"He's a friend." 

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." 

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." 

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him." 

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother." 

"He killed eighty people in two days." 

"He's adopted." 

"I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?" 

"It's a stabilising agent." Tony Stark answers having just entered hearing range, to Coulson who is at his side he offers quietly, "I'll fly you there. Keep the love alive." He addresses the rest, "Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD." As he passes by Thor he addresses the man directly, "No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing." Speaking to all he continues, "Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants." At Fury's station he addresses the crew, "Raise the mizzenmast, jib the top sails." They all look at him, Stark points off to one side, "That man is playing _Galaga!_ Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did." Looking at both sets of screens he covers one of his eyes, "How does Fury even see this?" 

"He turns." 

"Well, that sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube." 

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" 

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" 

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" 

"He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." 

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilise the quantum tunnelling effect." 

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet." 

"Finally, someone who speaks English." 

"Is that what just happened?" 

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." 

"Thanks." 

Nick Fury walked onto the bridge as Stark finished, "Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him." 

"I'd start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon." 

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." 

Confused Thor asked, "Monkeys? I do not understand." 

"I do! I understood that reference." 

"Shall we play, doctor?" 

"Let's play some." 

* 

Two agents alighted the quinjet after it had touched down on the campus. They made their way through the school, drawing attention from all corners. Finally they arrived at the classroom, "Can I help you gentlemen?" the teacher asked them. 

Ignoring her the lead agent spoke, "Cadet Staff Sergeant Liana Danvers?" 

The cadet in question stood up from her desk and stood at attention in the aisle between desk, "Cadet Staff Sergeant Liana Danvers, sir." 

The lead agent handed the page in hand to the teacher before addressing the Cadet, "Grab your gear Cadet, the Director wants to speak with you." 

For a split second the girl looked at her stunned teacher before grabbing her gear and falling in with the agents as they headed for the quinjet. There she asked, "Can I ask what this is about?" 

"We'll brief you once we're in the air." 

The cadet stowed her gear into the space her Uncle Phil had showed her years ago and strapped into one of the seats as the pilot took off. 

After a few minutes one of the agents who had escorted her handed her a device Uncle Nick had showed her how to use on another occasion. She pulled the pieces apart then put them together again so she could view the files on it. After a few minutes of the agents trying to stare discreetly at her she asked, "Anything I can help you with?" 

"Why you? You're just a kid." 

"I don't know, all I know is that it requires level ten clearance at SHIELD and involves something that happened to my mum before I was born." That was a lie, she knew why as her mother had told her when she had deemed her _'old enough'_ to understand. But that had effectively shut down any further enquires on the matter, none of them were even remotely close to level ten. 

* 

As the battle neared its end and the casualties were being tallied Director Fury enters the prison area. The cell was missing, a hole was blown through a wall and Agent Phil Coulson leaning against the wall still alive, but barely. He kneels down to his eyes line. 

Having trouble speaking Coulson says, "Sorry, boss. The god rabbited." 

"Just stay awake. _Eyes on me!_ " 

"No. I'm clocked out here." 

"Not an option." 

"It's okay, boss. This was never going to work... if they didn't have something... to..." Eyes glazed, Phil Coulson, the heart of SHIELD, spoke no more. 

Nick Fury had no choice but to look on grimly at Coulson as the medical team arrives. Across the ship-wide system he makes the announcement, "Agent Coulson is down." 

An unknown agent responds the his Director's call, "Paramedics are on their way." 

"They're here." He stops for a moment as the enormity of what he has to say hits him, "They called it." He stayed with the man as the paramedics tended to his corpse. 

* 

Tony was standing alone when Steve entered, "Was he married?" 

"No. There was a uh... cellist, I think." He thought on it some more before adding, "And a god-daughter." 

"I'm sorry. He seemed like a good man." 

"He was an idiot." 

"Why? For believing?" 

"For taking on Loki alone." 

"He was doing his job." 

Pissed off at the whole situation it showed in his voice, "He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have... 

Understanding the man better Steve told Tony, "Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony." 

"Right. How did that work for him?" 

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?" 

" _We are not soldiers!_ I am not marching to Fury's fife!" 

"Neither am I! He's got the same blood on his hands as Loki does. Right now we've got to put that aside and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list..." 

Looking at the spot where Coulson died something occurs to Tony, "He made it personal." 

"That's not the point." 

"That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?" 

"To tear us apart." 

"Yeah, divide and conquer is great, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us and he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience." 

"Right, I caught his act at Stuttgart." 

"Yeah. That's just a preview, this is opening night. Loki's a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered..." Something dawns on the man, "Son-of-a-bitch!" He leaves Steve behind. 

* 

Shuffling through the blood-stained cards that had belonged to Phil Coulson Fury stood by a massive window as Maria Hill approached him. 

"Sir." 

"Agent Hill?" 

"Those cards, they were in Coulson's locker, not in his jacket." 

"They needed the push." Just then a quinjet departs from the hanger with Iron Man leading the way, "They found it. Get our communications back up, whatever you have to do. I want eyes on everything." 

"Yes, sir." She starts to move away. 

"And Hill..." 

"Yes, sir?" 

"Find where they're going and contact the agents escorting Danvers. Redirect them there." 

"Yes, sir." She didn't know who this Danvers was, only that Phil felt uncomfortable calling them in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liana - English name for “Daughter of the sun”


	12. Battle of New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was better place in its own chapter, hence two in one day.

**Friday, May 4th 2012**

The team all arrived in New York and they fought the unleashed hordes when and how the could. 

It was this scene that the quinjet pilot and his co-pilot were soon enough headed towards and they both expressed the disbelief with, "Fucking hell!" from the pilot. 

"Bloody hell!" left the lips of the co-pilot, clearly British from his choice of words as well as his accent. 

The other agents and Cadet Danver made their way to see what the fuss was all about. Cadet Danvers spoke in a language that none of the four others even recognised, let alone knew, but the tone told them enough. She agreed with them, "What have you get me into this time, Uncle Phil?" she whispered. Pointing to a beam of blue light emanating from one of the skyscrapers unnecessarily she spoke, "That's where we need to head." 

As they approached the city a couple of the airborne aliens pealed off from the rest and headed for them, firing as they approached. 

The quinjet crash landed on to the Park Avenue Viaduct. Checking the pilots and agents she found the pilot was dead. The co-pilot and one of the agents were both critically injured. The other agent was knocked about but was coming to. 

She hadn't got away scot free as she lifted her hand to her head and it came back covered in blue blood. 

The agent looked at her once he had recovered, "What are you still doing here, heh? I got this you have your own task to complete, go." He ordered her as he hit a switch to open the ramp, getting onto his radio to call for help. 

Hand held on her head, applying pressure as she ran along the Viaduct. The raised street looking like a scene from a blockbuster action movie instead of New York City in the real world. 

Soon she came across a man fighting the ground bound aliens in a star spangled suit, he didn't see the alien moving in from behind. She grabbed an uprooted sign post and threw it like a javelin at the alien spearing it. 

He looked around at the gargling sounds the alien was making as she crossed the distance between the two. Disbelief entering his voice, "Did you throw that?" 

Ignoring him she placed the ear-bud she had been given in her ear. She waited for it to adjust to their frequency. Looking around she pointed to a building not too far away under normal circumstances, she simple told him, "I need to get up there." 

After taking down another couple more aliens, "Look kid. As much as I am glad for the assist, you need to get somewhere safe." 

"Fury didn't call me in to spectate." 

Romanoff joined in the conversation, "Who are you kid?" her voice tinged with physical effort. 

"Liana Danvers." 

"Phil called in a kid?" Barton sounded disbelieving about that fact. 

* 

As she steered the craft towards Stark Tower Romanoff jumped, landing on top of the roof. Romanoff checked on the doctor, "Doctor?" Romanoff asks him tentatively. 

Dr. Selvig responds disjointedly, "Loki's sceptre, the energy...the Tesseract can't fight. You can't protect against yourself. 

"It's not your fault. You didn't know what you were doing." She reassures the man. 

"Well, actually I think I did. I built in a safety to cut the power source." 

Understanding what the man was telling her, "Loki's sceptre." 

"It might be able to close the portal." The pair look down upon the balcony from the private penthouse suite, "And I'm looking right at it." 

* 

Fury rushes back inside as he tries desperately to contact his team on the ground to warn them of another incoming threat, "Stark, you hearing me? We have a missile headed straight for the city." 

He heard the man respond, "How long?" 

"Three minutes, at best. Payload will wipe out Mid-town." 

* 

Back in the city the man, with already enough to contend with, orders his AI, "Jarvis, put everything we got into the thrusters!" 

"I just did." His ever obedient AI servant responds. 

* 

As Dr. Sevig works on his computer Romanoff tells her team the good news as she moves to the device with sceptre in hand, "Dr. Selvig told me we can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down!" 

On the radio Captain Rodger responds, "Do it!" 

"No, wait!" Came Stark's reply on their ear-pieces. 

"Stark, these things are still coming!" 

Stark drops the bad news on his team, "I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it." 

Knowing what the man meant to do, "Stark, you know that's a one-way trip?" 

He switched off from the team, "Save the rest for return, J." 

"Sir, shall I call Miss Potts?" 

"Might as well." 

He soon found the missile and was able to redirect the warhead through the portal, he soon lost consciousness. 

* 

The rest of the Avengers continued to fight the aliens until they simple fell down, like puppets who had had their strings cut. 

They watched the portal waiting for one of their team to return until Thor indicated they needed to shut it before the blast crossed the threshold. 

Rogers could hear Romanoff whisper over the comms, "Come on, Stark..." 

"Close it." 

Knowing he wouldn't give that order if there was any other choice she moved the sceptre towards the Tesseract, the force field resisted. 

"That shouldn't happen?" Dr. Selvig said just as confused as she was. 

Just then a young girl of about sixteen years old climbed up onto the roof panting, "Now... you know why Fury had Uncle Phil call me in." She took the sceptre from Romanoff and examined it briefly, "The Tesseract is powering this, right?" 

"Yes." The doctor answered. 

"You're basing your assumptions on a false premise. That the Tesseract powers the both of..." She had crossed to the device as she spoke and raised her hand to reach for the Tesseract. The force field shone stopping her... 

It stopped her at the watch on her wrist. She pulled her hand back and removed the watch and her jacket, tossing it aside. Pulled her shirt sleeve up she again reached for the Tesseract grasping it from both sides. 

A surge of energy ran up her arm and through her body, caused her to scream out and after a few moments she collapsed unconscious. 

Romanoff heard Rogers voice over the comm, strained from the effort of the battle, "What happened? Why haven't you closed the portal?" 

Doctor Selvig tried to answer what had occurred. Romanoff being more practical noticed that the girl was still holding on to the Tesseract, she grabbed her around the waist and pulled. When the Tesseract was clear of the device it powered down, just in the nick of time by the looks of it. 

After a moment Romanoff heard Rogers exclaim, "Son of a gun!" Looking up at the space the portal had been she saw a red blur spinning out of control. 

* 

Down at street level Rogers and Thor observed this too, "He's not slowing down." He began to swing Mjölnir around, but before Thor could fly up, Hulk jumped impossibly high and caught their falling comrade, landing with him upon the Viaduct. Thor and Steve are quickly by the pairs side and Thor rips the face plate of the suit off of the man. 

They all wait with bated breath, praying that the man still lived. Hulk getting impatient roared, startling them all and causing the man beneath them to regain consciousness. 

Taking stock of his surroundings he says, "What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me?" 

Collapsing Rogers answered simply, "We won." 

"Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it." 

Thor answers, "We're not finished yet." 

"And then shawarma after." 

Once the trio had gathered Clint from the building they headed for Stark Tower, just as they arrived Romanoff came across the comm, "Ah, a little help up here." 

Rogers turns to Thor, "Can you..." He was gone before he could finish asking. 

* 

Once Loki was locked away for the time being the Avengers as they now considered themselves sat around the unconscious body of the young girl who had saved the world effectively. 

She still had a hold of the Tesseract and a weird light seemed to be pulsing through her veins. 

"I saw what that thing did to Schmidt..." Rogers was telling the group, "How can she hold it?" 

"I don't know, Fury seemed sure she could handle it." Romanoff mentioned in a half-attentive voice. 

"Phil didn't want her involved." Stark added. 

"She called him _'Uncle Phil'_ ," Romanoff informed them. 

"You're not say she's..." Barton was hoping she was wrong. 

"Who else, he doesn't have any family. Not since his mother died."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liana, why do you think she collapsed? Anyone who can't guess... well I am that obvious about it. Anyway.  
> What do you think of this rendition of the battle. I had thought of having Liana pull a Romanoff to get to the tower but I couldn't see Rogers helping a kid in something so dangerous.


	13. "And then shawarma after."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading [Flerkin_Marvelous's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flerkin_Marvelous/pseuds/Flerkin_Marvelous) comment I thought I should post this now. I had intended it to be longer, but I'm struggling with writing Nat and Clint telling Liana that her Uncle Phil was murdered.

**Friday, May 4th 2012**

Liana regained consciousness and when she opened her eyes she found herself surrounded by the concerned faces of the complete team. 

The soft concerned voice of Natasha Romanoff asked, "Are you alright?" 

She sat up as she answered, "Yes." Something about her hand caught her eye. She raised the appendage to her face level, the energy that had been flowing through her veins was now visible on the outside. "I absorbed the Tesseract's energy." More a statement than a question. 

"Yes?" She seemed unsure, "You knew?" Apparently Romanoff was chosen as spokesperson, being the only woman. 

"No," She looked the woman in the eyes, "Strongly suspect that it would happen, yes." She stood up and walked around until she found a mirror that was only cracked in the battle, her entire body was bathed in the energy. 

"We told Fury that you didn't make it to Stark Tower, that we didn't know where you were and would search for you ourselves." 

"Why?" 

Barton speaks up about that, "Do you want to be on that index, kid?" 

"I'm... I'm probably already on it." She informed them tentatively. 

"Why?" Romanoff asked, still in the soft voice she had till that point used. 

"Well... if you're not 100% normal human. You end up on the index. I've... never been... I've always been..." 

"Different?" Barton asked. She just nodded her head. 

"Have you had any medical tests, talked to a SHIELD psychologist?" 

"Not that I can recall... maybe when I was a baby. Mum never said." 

"Maybe Coulson pulled some strings, worked his magic on the bureaucratic process, to keep you off of it. If you had ended up on the index as a bub you would have had to go through it several times growing up." 

"Or maybe Nick did, he owed mum big after '95." 

Barton, Romanoff and Stark all piped up at nearly the exact same time with, "How?" none of them ever expecting Nick Fury needing to owe anyone anything. 

"Well as far as we're concerned, you're an _Avenger_... What's so funny?" Glad to see the glowing slowly dull into nothingness. 

Liana had started to laugh at the _Avenger_ comment, none of them knew the origin of the term. "Nothing, it's just that _Protector_ wouldn't have been quite so effective." 

" _Protector_?" Steve Rogers spoke for the first time. 

"When Nick came up with the initiative back in '95 it was originally called _The Protector's Initiative_. My mum is _'Avenger'_ that was her callsign. Since she gave him the idea, he thought he should name it after her." 

"Okay people, the kids okay and no longer putting on a show. Now can we have shawarma? I'm famished, anyone else famished?" 

"Of course you are. You went through a portal to the arse end of space, Mr. Stark." 

Predictable Rogers piped up, "Language." 

In the same tone of voice Liana said, "English." 

Everyone started to laugh at the comment, Romanoff _'helped'_ Liana up and the pair headed for the lift as the others followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think its kind of obvious why I struggled with breaking the news to her. Her power, her grief.


	14. Боже мой!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, just the day before Liana goes back to school.

**Sunday, May 6th 2012**

Liana sat in the body of the car she had been rebuilding with her _'Uncle'_ Phil. 

The seat was unattached, the doors were off and the engine, such as it was, was cradled off to the side. 

It was fun working on this car with _'Uncle'_ Phil, that was one of many things she was going to miss about the man. 

The air in the garage changed suddenly, she turned to face him. "Phil always had a thing for Corvettes." Nick Fury said by way of greeting. He placed a sizeable box onto the workbench, "Phil had these in his possession, I believe he meant them for..." He pointed to the car. 

Unshed tears glistened in her yellow eyes as she got out of the car to check what Nick had brought. He appeared to be correct these were Corvette parts. 

She closed the box, let out a long suffering breath as she addressed him. He could tell the desperation in her voice, "Please, tell me that it's not true... Tell me it was just something you told them so they'd have something to _'avenge'_. Tell me he's not dead." 

"I wish I could... Sorry." Her eyes closed tight as she absorbed this unwelcome news, noticing something asks, "When did that happen?" 

Liana opened her eyes and saw what he meant, her hands were aglow. "Ah... New York." 

His voice held a tone that suggested he wasn't surprised, "And they said you didn't make it to Stark Tower." He watched as she drew in a deep calming breath and her hands returned to normal. "I'm not surprised Romanoff and Barton are so protective of you." 

"S'pose your going to put me on the index now?" 

"Barton and Romanoff seem to think you shouldn't be... I trust their judgement." 

"You... Trust?" The pair laughed at that. 

All seriousness he asked, "Are you alright?" 

Liana just smiled, "No. But I will be... Losing _'Uncle'_ Phil on the other hand..." 

* 

Later that day Liana was out in her Aunt Maria's _shed_ with a bag full of cans from the recycling. 

She went to the most open end of it and proceeded to place each of the cans in a line. 

"What are you doing?" A lady's voice asked. 

Liana smiled, "Nat... Hey, what are you doing here?" 

"Wanted to see how you were, adjusting." 

Liana looked at the cans, "Let's see?" She looked at one of the cans and raised her arm, the energy began to glow and coalesced around her hand. 

She unleashed the energy blast at the can, hitting just to the left. As the energy flew towards its _target_ Liana was thrown backwards into one of the shed's pillars. 

Liana burst out laughing as Nat rushed to her side. Nat helped Liana to her feet, "Okay... Not bad for a beginner, right?" Her smile fell from her face, Nat had an idea what she was thinking about. Or rather whom. 

"How'd you know you could do that?" 

"Long story." Liana sighted another target and this time tried to put less energy into it. 

"I have time." 

She fired another bolt across the space, sending herself flying backwards. Once she had stood and dusted herself off, "Should I start with my mum being abducted by aliens?" 

"Aliens? Боже мой! (My God!)" Nat looked at the girl, the confident way she cocked an eyebrow, "Start from the beginning..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could total see Coulson treating Liana as if she was his own child, sharing an experience he had with his own father.   
> Do you think he would have made it fly too?  
> I know Liana getting a handle on her powers a bit soon, but Carol got a handle on the full breadth of her powers fast after freeing herself from the inhibitor.  
> For arguments sake let say Carol gave her pointers in-case she bloomed late.  
> For those of you questioning how her eye colour changed, when babies are born they are born with blue eyes. Later they change colour to their final colour, unless they are blue eyed people.


	15. Homecoming!

**Friday, May 25th 2012**

School was over and Liana was once again home with her Aunt Maria. After Nat had visited Clint had stopped by, he was more then a little helpful in getting her eye in. 

Captain Rogers called to see how she was doing, not wanting to be presumptuous and invite himself. 

Stark called the day she received a package (filled with Stark tech), talked a mile a minute, and ended with an offer of an _uniform_. 

Thor was still MIA but given what she had learned of the state of his usual method of travel that was to be expected. 

Liana was waiting outside looking towards the sky. 

Slowly a bright light shone in the distant sky and as time passed it grew from a pin-prick it had first appeared to be to the form of a woman in flight clearly visible within the bright light. 

The woman came into land and the light faded from view, Captain Carol Danvers smiled as her daughter crossed to throw her arms around her. 

Wrapping her only child in her arms, "Sweetheart, it's good to see you." Pulling back to look into her eyes, "What's wrong?" 

Not wanting to ruin her mother's first night back, Liana just smiled at her and said, "Nothing, I'm just glad your back." before pulling the woman back into a tight embrace. 

Carol knew her daughter well enough, she would ask again later. The pair walked together inside the house as Liana told her mother all about school and everything she had missed. 

* 

Later that night after Liana had gone to bed Carol sat on the porch with Maria. "Something happened while I was gone." More of a statement then a question. 

"Fury called her in." 

A chill passed through Carol, "What?" 

"The Tesseract was stolen, he called her in because he knew she was the only one who could handle it." 

"What? How? Who?" 

"S.H.I.E.L.D. had its own Project Pegasus, to draw energy from it. Instead it attracted an alien invasion of New York." 

"How does that lead to Fury calling in Liana?" 

Carol looked expectantly at her, "Fury knew that if any one got a hold of it they would have to move quick." 

"And she wouldn't need to waste time looking for protection." She was pissed, "I'm still going to have a word with him." 

"There's more... Phil died during an attack on the helicarrier." 

Carol let out a breath as she closed her eyes in a wince, no wonder Liana seemed a bit off when she arrived. She would speak with Liana in the morning, but right now she had a bone to pick with a certain cyclopean Director. She stood up and pulled her jacket tight, "Don't wait up." She moved into a clear spot, lights appeared around her and she took off into the night. 

**Saturday, May 26th 2012**

Taking full advantage of the first day of the weekend Liana slept in. When she was finally up and about she made her way downstairs where she found her mother in the kitchen, cooking. 

"Morning." Carol greeted her daughter, crossing to welcome her with open arms. 

"Morning." Liana replied as she accepted the comfort of a mother's hug. 

"I heard, about your Uncle Phil. I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you." Liana tightened her grip at the reminder of the loss. Her mother understood and did so in kind. After a few minutes Carol pulled back from a reluctant Liana, brushed a stray lock from her daughter's face and asked, "Is there anything else you want to tell me?" Liana just looked at her mother, raise her clenched fist and summoned the energy that the Tesseract had imparted into her. Giving her daughter a gentle nudge towards the table she grabbed the breakfast she had prepared and joined her, placing one of the plates in front of Liana. "Eat up, we'll see what else you can do after." 

* 

After breakfast Liana and Carol went outside to a back part of the property, away from prying eyes. Carol tested her ability to shot bolts of energy from her hands, glad to see her work with the marksman helped her get her eye in. 

Afterwards the pair moved on to flight training, this was the one aspect of her mother's powers that she was reluctant to try out by herself. Carol could understand her daughter's reluctance. 

Carol started her daughter out slow, hovering above the ground. By lunch time Liana had progressed enough that Carol felt comfortable taking her higher. 

Much higher. 

After lunch Carol and Liana spent time relaxing as her daughter told her all about what had happened to her over the last few months. 

After dinner, in the evenings cool air, the pair went outside. Liana was understandable nervous, she hadn't tested this side of her powers and was unsure of what to expect. 

The pair lit up and lifted off from the ground, Carol taking it slow so her daughter can get used to the feeling of flight and the slow transition through the atmosphere. When the pair were finally beyond what is designated as the edge of space, the pair stop and look down upon their world. 

Carol was glad to see Liana enjoying the view, there was nothing like seeing the full curve of the Earth stretching out beneath you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back Carol. I would have loved to have had Carol's "discussion" with Fury but couldn't think of a way to have it all fit together.


	16. #CoulsonLives

**Wednesday, May 30th 2012**

Liana stood beside her unfinished car, she needed to collect her thoughts before heading out. 

After a time her mother came to collect her, "Are you ready, sweetheart?" 

Liana turned to look at her mother, dressed in a tasteful knee length black dress, "No." She told her with a quiver to her voice before throwing herself into her mother's waiting arms. 

After about a minute Carol pulled back from her daughter, brushed a stray hair out of her face, "The quinjet Nick sent is here. They're ready to take us." Liana wondered if she would ever be ready for life without him. 

The pair joined Maria and Monica as they boarded the quinjet. 

As she strode down the ramp she noticed that the Avengers (minus Thor) where all there, clad in black. A red haired woman was by Tony's side. 

Natasha and Clint greeted her and offered her their condolence in a manner more befitting of the decedent's next of kin. In a way it was close to the truth, he was as much an uncle to her as her Uncle Steve was. 

Once Nat and Clint had let go of her, Captain Rogers in turn offered her his condolence. In every respect the well brought up 1940s gentleman. 

It was Tony who approached her next. Liana learned his companion was Pepper Potts, her Uncle Phil had had nothing but praise to say about the Stark Industries latest CEO. She soon found out that what he had told her was not exaggerated. 

Dr Banner rounded out the team, reserved and demure, he offered his own condolences to that of the rest of the team. 

All too soon it was time. They all headed into the service and took their seats for the funeral of one Phillip J. Coulson. 

**Saturday, June 9th 2012**

Liana was in the shed with her Corvette, elbow deep in the reconstruction. 

It just wasn't the same, without Uncle Phil. 

"Looking good." The flat voice of Nick Fury announced his presence. She looked to the man, he was carrying something in his hands causing a knot to form in Liana's stomach. 

Stepping back from the car she grabbed a rag and cleaned her hands. Looking at Nick, "Wh... What is that?" She knew what it was, she was sure of that. 

"Phil left no instructions with what to do with his cremains... I feel he would have liked for you to choose where his ashes are laid to rest." He placed the box onto the work bench, between tools and parts. Nick noticed the tears fighting with Liana's resolve to break free. "I miss him too, Liana." The next moment Liana was enveloped in his embrace. "I always expected to be the one to die first." Liana pulled back from the man, "I was always the one making enemies. He was very good a making friends." 

* 

After Nick had left, Liana sat and talked with her mother about how to scatter Uncle Phil's cremains. Maria and Monica believed that interning the cremains in his home town, Manitowoc in Wisconsin, was the best course of action. 

Liana could see their point, but it didn't feel right to her. He had given his life for the world, he deserved something bigger, grander. An idea came to her. 

He deserve a place that was out of this world. "I know where..." 

* 

That night Carol and Liana were ready. Maria and Monica came outside with them to see the mortal cremains on his last journey. 

Carol, carrying the urn, and Liana lit up and headed up into the nights sky. When they reached an optimum altitude the pair levelled out and stopped side by side. 

Carol handed the urn to her daughter. For a good few minutes the pair remainder in silent contemplation of the man who had meant so much to the both of them. 

After that time Liana said one final farewell to her godfather and drew back her arm. Pitching the arm forward with all her might she threw the urn across Earth's sky like a meteor. The pair watched as the urn and it's contents burned up in the atmosphere. 

Liana hoped that people were looking up and notice the urns decent. She knew that if they were, they wouldn't understand what it truly meant. 

Once the urn's trail was lost to their sight, Carol turned to her daughter. She had tears welling in her eyes, Carol reached out to hold her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was working on the funeral when my mum was watching something on the Morning Show about an upcoming meteor shower. On it was mentioned how small they could be. That led to the end of this chapter.


End file.
